


Fucking Young/Perfect

by NataliaJane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Only a slight amount of Natasha and Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaJane/pseuds/NataliaJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Steve Rogers is a professional football player who find himself going to a college frat party with his friends Bucky and Sam. What happens when he meets a gorgeous cocky boy at said party by the name of Tony Stark? What happens when flirting turns into amazing sex? What happens when he's too Fucking Young? (Also I fucking suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Young/Perfect

_"Day that I met you boy, I knew that it was something special but I couldn't put a finger on_ _it fuck"_

Steve walked into the frat party with his friends Bucky and Sam on his side. They wore their letterman jackets in style with their fitted jeans and shirts. The party was crowded and loud, bodies pressed together creating a warmth throughout the house. Screams, laughs, smiles and cries came all through the house welcoming the men into the party with an unusual welcome.

_"We met through mutual friends. And this is where the story and confusion begins"_

A girl with vibrant red hair and a tight fitted body suit came up to the men with a pleasant smile on her face. "Nice to see you again boys"

"Thanks for inviting us babe" Bucky said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes fondly and pushed him away. Sam began to flirt with a random ebony beauty and left Steve's side as he followed her towards the dancing. "Let's head upstairs Nat" Bucky said seductively to the red head.

"In your dreams athlete" she said "Steve make yourself at home"

"Thanks Nat" Steve smiled and waved them off. He traveled around the crowded house avoiding running into people. He made his way into the kitchen and reached for the small island table to get a drink. He got him self a beer and stood himself next to a skinny dark haired boy and a plumpy booty. "Never seen you around here" he spoke after he took a swing of his drink letting the cool drink refresh his throat. The boy turned around and laughed.

"That's the best you could come up with" the boy said as he pushed up his dark rimmed glasses. Steve was taken back by his comment, usually that works with mostly all the people he tries to flirt with.

"I'm sorry?" Confusingly he was aroused by the boys confidence.

"If you're trying to get me to go back to one of those rooms upstairs you gotta try harder"

Steve laughed at his honesty. "Alright how about I'll get you a drink?"

"Well as you can tell handsome I already have one" he says pointing to a coke in his hand.

"Well I mean alcoholic beverage gorgeous" Steve smiled down at him.

"Oh no, I don't do alcohol" he takes a sip of his coke and sets it down.

"Why is that?" Steve leans down slightly

"Cause I have better things to do than get drunk and have a quick fuck up stairs, and not remember it tomorrow morning" he smiles up at him not moving the distance between them.

"You're underage." Steve says leaning back "how old are you?"

"Old enough"he smiled "I'm 18" 

"A baby amongst some" Steve said as he took another swing of his beer.

"Does it matter?"

"Nah" Steve leaned down again getting a bit closer this time. Tony stiffened for a second but soon leaned up towards the jock. "I'm Steve Rogers" he whispered into the boy's lips. He touched them slightly with his own but not enough to count as a kiss. "The football player"

"Tony Stark" he smirked "The Genius" he finally closed the gap between them and connected their lips together. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's small waist and brought their bodies together.

"Let's take this upstairs" Tony said pulling him out of the kitchen and to the stairs but his jacket. Steve's hands roamed Tony's body as they walked towards one of the rooms

 _"Cause boy your perfect but you're to fucking young_."

Their bodies landed in sync on the queen mattress. They kissed passionately as Steve continued to roam Tony's body. When they ran out of breath Steve broke the kiss and his lip kissed his cheek softly, down to his neck and lightly sucked leaving small love bites.

_"And when temptation calls my phone, I never pick up"_

As Steve continues to lightly suck Tony's neck he felt a pit of guilt as he realized he was too young to be messing around at this party. 18 meant he was a freshmen in college or senior in high school. Tony shouldn't be here, this wasn't the place for him. He was a 24 year old football player with a contract he could loose if people found out about the 6 year difference and the fact that his potential one night stand was probably still in high school. But Tony's whimpers aroused him and made him feel orgasmic.

" _And boy you stole my heart, but you're too fucking young. And this is more than a crush, oh my god"_

Steve unattached his lips from his neck and stood on his knees between Tony's legs while he lays whimpering from the loss of touch. Steve pushed his shirt over his head and removed it and Tony did the same. Tony took in the older mans body and moaned as he reached out to feel the him. Steve leaned down and connected their lips again grinding slowly. They moaned quietly together as their breathing got heavier. Tony reached down to unclasp Steve's jeans

_"When you're 35 I'll be 41, when I'm 27 you'll be 21 yo this dumb you should find someone else. I'm not the one for you, shit I'm still growing up"_

Tony used his strength to flip them over so that he was one top and slid down Steve's pants along with his shoes. He sat ontop of Steve's semi hard erection and grinded slowly drawing his head back.

_"And mentally you're older than me and that shit doesn't help"_

Steve unclasped Tony's jeans and he stood up to take them off. The loud music continued as their limbs wrapped around each other. Their kissed became rougher, their breathing became heavy and their moans became louder.

" _When temptation calls-_ "

Before they knew it they were both naked bodies rubbing against each other. Steve spread Tony's thighs and leaned down to take in the boy, he slid his tongue around his entrance. The smaller boy shivered at the contact and arched his back in pleaser. Tony's hand reached down and pulled the older mans hair. "STEVE!" He moaned as the athlete inserted his finger in the younger boy. Adrenaline began to run through Tony's body as the man began to insert more fingers, Tony's body relaxed at the contact. The younger boy reached down to his own erected and began to run his hand up and down slowly pleasuring himself.

 _"Boy I know we can be more than just friends but you're too scared_ "

Steve removed Tony's hand from his erection and kissed the head of his member lightly. Tony's body trembled at the contact and let out a small scream of pleasure

" _Fuck em all baby, it's just you and me"_

Steve reached into his wallet and pulled out a condom and unwrapped it. He rolled it on to his full erect and spit onto his member generously. He aliened his dick to Tony's opening and entered slowly. Tony let out a load moan as his eyes began to water slightly. Steve planted small kisses around his body as he pushed in more. He whispered soothing words as the younger boy let out more small whimpers. He stayed still until the boy felt comfortable and the pain turned into pleasure.

"Move" Tony said weakly as his chest pushed into Steve's. Steve bang to move as he kissed him passionately. Tony moaned loudly as he dragged his nails down Steve's muscular back.

_"I really like you"_

Their breathing heavier and Tony's curled at the pit of pleasure. His orgasm was at his peek as Steve thruster harder and their moans synced.

_"And it hurts, it's fucking hurts cause you're too young"_

The boy release in sync and Steve's boy weight lands on Tony's small body leaving himself inside Tony. The younger boy runs his hands up and down the mans back as his body relaxes and let's his natural high. Running his hands though his blonde hair. Planting small kisses on his forehead

The music from the party down stairs had long faded and the bodies had filed out of Natasha's home leaving a mess behind to clean up.

" _But you're too fucking young"_

Steve pulled out slowly and removed the used condom. He turned to the empty spot of the bed and slowly began to fall asleep. Tony turned his body towards him, running his hands through his hair. Steve's breathing became soft snores and Tony gave the man a small kiss.

" _But you're to fucking young"_

Tony got up from the bed and retrieved his clothing. After he put his clothing on he left the room leaving a tired out Steve on the bed asleep.


End file.
